


morbidly love

by Jinny0704



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinny0704/pseuds/Jinny0704
Summary: bad end慎入樂團主唱傑西X幕後工作者京本大我OOC請勿代入本人
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Kudos: 4





	morbidly love

京本從來不覺得人之間的交際有多重要，網路可以解決的事，就決不會選擇與人有接觸，直到偶然間遇見有如太陽般的路易斯傑西。  
聽說他剛從國外回來沒多久，正在組立樂團，京本是聽過他唱歌的，甜膩卻不失穿透力的歌聲，也是從那時起京本就已經無法逃離傑西的身邊了，也因此幾乎不與人打交道的京本，才會破例答應傑西為他們樂團寫歌。  
傑西不管面對誰，都是笑臉迎人，京本從沒看過他喪氣的樣子，自然不做作的傑西開始將京本帶入自己的生活圈，為他介紹親友、團員、樂團的經紀人，他們甚至笑話傑西是不是要把外表陰柔美麗的京本納入後宮了，傑西半生氣半玩笑的表示，再說一次這樣的話就要把他們沉入東京灣，大家知道傑西是認真的態度在對待京本，也就嘻嘻哈哈地說這個方式已經過時了，並且跳過這個話題再也不提了。  
京本很感激傑西，他知道自己的外表常會被作文章，自己雖作為幕後工作者，也不免被業界位高權重的人暗示過幾次。  
當京本發現自己的目光開始不由自主追隨傑西時，就知道自己陷進去了，他開始有意無意的避開傑西，不想對方感到困擾。  
為此傑西沒有少抱怨，是不是自己身邊的人跟京本說了什麼，要不然怎麼會連眼神都閃避自己。  
兩人真正開始有進展，是在傑西主動邀請京本到大家常去的lounge bar想問個清楚之後。  
傑西不斷詢問進門就只低頭喝酒的京本，是不是自己做了什麼又或者有人跟他說了什麼，因為心情悶又不停喝酒有些醉意上來的京本，重重放下酒杯，站起身伸手抓住傑西的衣領，將他拉到自己面前：「…你為什麼總是要在我面前晃來晃去！我明明都已經盡量不接近你，為什麼還不放過我！」  
「為什麼？！是不是誰跟你說了什麼？我—」傑西有些訝異京本這種粗暴的行為。  
「不是不是不是！！！……是我自己…對不起…我真的沒辦法這樣下去……」  
「…大我，告訴我到底怎麼回事？」  
「……不…」  
「告訴我！」  
豁出去的京本直視傑西的雙眼，逼自己用強硬的態度看著對方，「我喜歡你！……我喜歡你可不可以…拜託你不要再管我，我跟你是不同世界的人，以後我們還是用網路往來就好—」  
「你怎麼不早說！…大我，你冷靜聽我說，雖然你真的很美，可是我從來沒把你當作女人，其他人說笑的那些都不是真的。一開始我很尊敬你也很崇拜你，明明年紀也沒大我很多，怎麼能寫得出這麼成熟的歌，越跟你相處發現你並不是外表看起來這麼冷，你很熱情只是沒表現出來，我很喜歡…」傑西藉著自己坐著的高度，伸出手環抱住京本有些纖細的腰，頭抵著京本的胸低聲道：「呵～大我不知道，雖然我是真的從不把你當女人，可是卻曾經幻想過把你壓在身下，所以大我…我跟你還是不是同一個世界的人呢？！」  
京本從沒想過這個抱著自己的人，明明這麼受歡迎，身邊也不缺示好的人，卻偏偏喜歡自己這個個性陰沉的人。  
「我…真的可以嗎？」  
「都說到這樣了，大我是不是要我當場親你，才相信呢？」  
「不！…我只是不敢相信……」  
「呵呵，大我真的好可愛～」

兩人互相確認過心意不久後，傑西就邀請京本同居，白天一起工作寫歌，傑西經常在跟著經紀人拜訪各家公司時將京本帶在身邊，夜晚傑西就藉著一整天四處跑，要京本親親抱抱並給他一些撫慰，然後滾上床翻雲覆雨，日復一日。  
就在傑西跟樂團成員積極地到處參加音樂活動以及經紀人奔走下，終於被唱片公司相中為他們發片做宣傳。  
一舉成名的樂團，各方邀約不斷。  
傑西與京本碰面的時間一天比一天來得少。  
傑西注意到京本的狀況不對，是在參加完某個主辦方舉行的派對回到家之後。  
京本身著傑西的襯衫，下身沒有穿褲子，像個破碎的布娃娃一樣癱軟的坐在沙發上，過長的瀏海遮住美麗的雙眼，透過髮絲看著站在玄關的潔西。  
「…大我還沒睡？」  
京本站起身走到傑西面前，踮著腳尖雙手環抱傑西的脖頸，帶著些許委屈控訴道：「沒有傑西…睡不著……」  
傑西向來受不了京本的撒嬌，火速將京本抱回房間，京本不停地纏著傑西要，直到兩人都接近體力透支，外頭的陽光也已直射進屋，這場性事才結束。  
然而傑西還是沒有休息的時間，因為本身混血兒帥氣的外表，再加上才華洋溢，各種活動、代言像雪片般不斷飛來，報章雜誌開始出現傑西的緋聞。  
不管傑西如何向京本解釋那些人都只是合作方，根本沒發生過任何事，京本依然無法接受，兩人大大小小的爭吵不曾停歇。  
傑西開始夜不歸戶，在家過夜的時間逐漸減少。  
某天結束當天工作正準備前往飯店休息的傑西，收到京本傳來的訊息，說兩人好久沒一起吃飯，京本自己動手做了咖哩，想跟傑西一起享用。  
傑西看著手機螢幕覺得有些訝異又有些感動，京本是從來不進廚房的，一直都是傑西動手做飯，迅速回覆訊息說馬上就到家了，還在回家的途中聯絡經紀人事情，並買了一束紫羅蘭，店員還打趣眼前的帥哥是不是要求婚，傑西笑而不語。  
回到家打開大門，就聞到一股咖哩香氣迎面飄來，傑西大步走向廚房，看到那個最近過分消瘦的身影，不禁感到心疼，放下手邊的花束，由後環抱住京本，「我回來了。」  
京本轉過身親吻傑西：「嗯…快好了，你先去洗澡。」  
這晚兩人難得享受沒有紛爭的夜晚，京本沒吃多少，就放下手邊的湯匙癡癡地看著傑西吃飯。  
「怎麼不吃了？」  
「我想看你吃，這樣…感覺好幸福。」  
傑西笑地瞇起眼睛，飯後又抱著京本共赴雲雨。  
半夜京本起身，俯視著好久不見的戀人的睡顏，眼眸裡泛著水光，手覆上傑西的臉龐撫摸，傑西有些甦醒，半瞇著雙眼看向京本才注意到他手上拿著尖銳的物品，「…大我？！」  
傑西瞪大雙眼，此時才看清楚京本瘦到有點凹陷的臉頰，美麗的雙眼布滿淚水，一手摸著自己一手握緊手上的銳器刺向自己的頸部，噴濺的鮮血染紅視線，傑西想伸手抓緊京本卻無力，只能在失去意識前，隱約聽到京本喃道：這樣就可以永遠在一起了……  
大我…即使不用這樣的方式，我也想和你永遠在一起啊………

京本自從被關進拘置所，已經是第三次見到前來探訪的樂團經紀人，與前兩次沒什麼區別的說了最近樂團討論的未來走向，京本依然沉默，只靜靜聽經紀人說話，接近談話尾聲，經紀人拿出一個方形絨布盒：「這個是傑西去世當天傍晚交代我去訂的，這幾天才完成，你要不要看一下？」  
京本感覺自己的雙眼好像有霧氣，怎樣都看不清眼前的物品，拼命睜大眼睛看著擺在自己面前的對戒，耳朵嗡嗡響。  
回到自己的刑房，京本耳邊還迴盪著經紀人說，傑西那天本來想跟自己求婚，所以緊急請經紀人先訂戒指，原來……那天桌上的紫羅蘭，是求婚用的花束，原來……任性的人一直是自己。

被發現用磨尖的餐具自戕的京本並沒有死亡，然而精神卻極度不穩定，在法院的裁示下住進了療養院終生監禁。  
院裡的醫生與護理員時常感嘆著，這樣一個美麗的人怎麼就走到今天的地步呢！  
樹下，依然只有京本盤腿坐著，眼前是傑西生前送給京本的斑馬娃娃，京本興高采烈的帶著戒指，「傑西你看，漂不漂亮？！我最喜歡你送的這只戒指～」  
徐徐微風吹來，京本好似在耳邊聽到傑西輕笑。  
負責照顧京本的護理員推著輪椅走過來，溫柔的看著一臉甜笑睡著的京本：「今天也很幸福呢！」

傑西，我要跟你永遠永遠在一起～  
大我，我們早就永遠在一起了。


End file.
